10 razones por las que sé a quien amas
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: Es el dia de San valetin, y tras diversos problemas sakura espera sea el mejor dia de su vida. Dedicación especial a nuestras madres. Narusaku Fan fic.


La serie naruto Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de masashi kishimoto.Yo solo soy un fan de la serie que escribe esto por divercion. No tengo niguna intencion mas que divertir y mejorar mi escritura.

Lo dedico especialmente a todas esas grandiosas mujeres que llamamos madres, que pese a que en ocasiones nos vuelven locos no debemos dudar que nos aman.

Antes e de aclarar que en japón en el día de san valentin las mujeres le regalan chocolates a los chicos que gustan u aman, mientras que el 14 de marzo es el día blanco y les toca a los hombres responder el favor. Aunque eso no significa que no se puede iniciar la relación en san valentin.

Pues ahí vale, voy a darle y espero que les guste y que dejen sus Reviews. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 cosas por las que se a quien amas.

- Son las 9:30- Ta….rarara…….rartarata raraaaa….rarara…..rararaa?

mmmmmmm-una mano salio entre las cobijas buscando encontrar el despertador en la mesa de al lado y apagar la linda música que con cada mañana se volvía mas molesta de escuchar, hasta que lo apago. Luego la mano cayó aun lado de la cama para después intentar retirar la cobija pero rindiéndose constantemente antes de caer de nuevo donde estaba. Hasta que finalmente con algo de duda retiro la cobija revelado la figura de una hermosa Joven de 18 años cabellera rosada, que cerraba los ojos y los abría.

Sakura

Joe cuando desearía quedarme un rato mas………….Casi no dormí de los mendigos nervios……………¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?. ¿Cómo rayos le voy a llegar?. Se que se sentirá patético, pero me pregunto si aun es algo tarde para preguntarle a Mamá sobre chicos……………No mejor no.

Ya estuve toda la semana intentando preguntarle preguntas que nunca saque………….Y ella quedándose mirándome divertida, estoy seguro que esa demonio tiene idea de lo que le quiero preguntar, pero quiere escucharme preguntándoselo. Se supone que es una madre debería ser mas considerada con su hija pero se la pasa esperando ahí divertida hasta que le diga lo que desea oír………A su supuestamente perfectamente independiente hija preguntarle como llegarle a un chico………Y vaya chico.

.Seguramente va a intentar sacarme su nombre aunque sea a patadas y llaves la endemoniada tan pronto como le pida ayuda. Luego si no me hecha un gran regaño por mi decisión, sonreirá victoriosa y se burlara comparándose en sus tiempos con mi caso y luego me pedirá probar los chocolates que aun no hago con la intención de probarlos para burlarse de mi mala cocina y así enseñarme a hacerlos.

Y por si fuera poco, papa como siempre estará acechándome estas fechas para ver si voy a marcar la siguiente victima de su furia.

Jejeje……Aunque él año pasado si que se la paso mal. Ese no engaña a una grandiosa ninja medico. Me vio me encontrándome en el camino con Neji y seguro fue a decirle "un par de cositas" y por ello termino regresando tambaleándose con una buena porción de sus puntos de chakra sellados por dos días. Jejeje. Para que se le quite.

Ahora dejo más tiempos los ojos cerrados.

Aunque ni con esa ventaja de tiempo logre decirle nada………..Aunque bien tampoco logre hacer chocolates……………joder si hace 6 años me hubieran dicho que esto pasaría de seguro que me moriría de risa ahí mismo…………Pero no es así.

-¡SAKURAAAA!-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Me levante de golpe y abriendo los ojos me tope con la dueña de mis primeras preocupaciones en la mañana………mi madre enfadada y no solo eso sino con una bolsa, desgraciadamente muy familiar que yo había intentado ocultar.

Ella era una señora que aunque recientemente acababa de llegar a los 40, pero parecía como de 30. Su cabello largo le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda y estaba suelto. Sus ojos morados me miraban intensamente. Ya no era tan delgada pero definitivamente no estaba rellenita para nada. Tenía un buen cuerpo debido a su constante entrenamiento y salidas al spa con mi maestra. Eso sin mencionar algunas de esas cremas y maquillaje similares que usaban y estaban hechos por mi maestra con grandes conocimientos médicos.

Es que dios las cría y ellas se juntan. El mismo día que se conocieron esas par de viejas histéricas se hicieron buenas amigas y a veces se van a emborrachar juntas.

En fin mi madre vestía unos jeans azules, una blusa negra y zapatos negros.

Al parecer llevaba rato despierta, mientras yo solamente andaba en una pijama roja que consistía en una camisa roja con bordes blancos y botones igual y unos pantalones de la misma tela y color.

A decir verdad soy muy abierta con ella a decir verdad. Pues siempre ha sabido como preguntar y hacerme hablar.

-¡Eh.. ¿Qué sucede mama?!- Con la bolsa ya sabía la respuesta de antemano, pero dios como desearía que no pase lo que creo que sucederá. Seguro me reclamara por él hecho de estar interesada nuevamente en un chico sin decírselo y como papá hará unas mil preguntas sobre él. Preguntas de las que no creo que guste las respuestas.

-¡¿Cómo que¿Qué sucede?!. A menos que no seas tan lista como dice tú sensei sabes perfectamente cual es él problema. Dime ¿Qué pasa con este kit de chocolates para san Valentín y esta ropa que traes ahí adentro?!-

-¡Mamaaaá, Por favor, ya soy adulta, te lo ruego no hagas esto y aun mas por él amor de dios no le digas a mi padre!-

-¡¿Nombre?!

-Pero mama-

-¿Quiero su nombre ahora?

-Yo no necesito decirte nada, y de hecho estaba pensando en retractarme y no hacer nada. Así que no tienes que ha…..-en eso ella volteo a la ventana.

-Hola Naruto-kun¿llevas mucho ahí?- dijo mi madre interrumpiéndome y helándome la sangre. Inmediatamente volteo a la ventana esperando que no estuviera ahí y como no había nada fui rápidamente a la ventana y la abro para voltear a ambos lados buscándolo.

En eso mi madre triunfadora hablo.  
-Aha, Caíste, con que si es.-

Me volvió a congelar¿Mi madre lo sabia?, dios era una genio malvada……..El mundo se caía, no solo era ella, cuando mi padre se enterase iba a aparecer Satanás en la tierra.

Inútilmente trato de actuar para intentar decirle que se equivocaba.

-Mama¿Cómo puedes pesar eso?, dios estamos hablando de Naruto. Solamente reaccione así por miedo. De…-

Mama solo me miraba con una sonrisa antes de contestar

-A quien intentas engañar Sakura, ahora tengo 10 razones para estar segura.

Fin de la perspectiva  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo pasó y resignada, le contó su problema, Naruto le mostraba que seguía vivo su interés invitándola de vez en cuando podía comer, citas y demas. Citas que ella intentaba no llegarán a mucho pues se sentía nerviosa con la idea de empezar una relación verdadera. Es decir,a paso mal con eso de sasuke, pero en si nunca fue a una cita en toda regla, siempre aceptaba ir a comer con la idea de una cita pero si él ofrecía llevarla a un lugar mas ella salía que tenia cosas que hacer.

Y en los restaurantes por muy caros y románticos que fueran. En ninguna naruto tuvo las agallas de hacer un movimiento más grande. Pero quedaba claro que lo debatía

En si ella también deseaba llevarlo mas haya pero se asustaba. Ese día se había decidido a hacerlo, pues quedaba claro que ella tendría que dar él primer paso. Especialmente ahora que no le queda duda que mas de una anda mirando por naruto y solo esperan que un día les diga que si quiere salir con ellas. Pues hasta ahora se habia negado por ella…..Pero quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas se negará a darles una oportunidad y eso era lo que mas la asustaba.

Estaban ahora en la cocina

Sakura -Y Esa es nuestra historia hasta él momento.

Mama-……..JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA, mi hija siendo tímida para algo, quien lo hubiera pensado…Bien a todas y todos nos llega un momento supongo, por suerte ya se te pasara después que se lo digas. O mas te vale, no quiero mujeres débiles en la familia, hay que saber domar y en ciertos momentos saberse domar cuando estas con chicos como ellos. Pero no tener miedos.

Sakura- OK, entiendo y me parece bien. Pero hablando de hombres ¿Dónde esta papa?

Mama- Dormido en la cama, le di unos cuantos sedantes en su café esta mañana, deberá despertar en la tarde, mas tarde llamare a inashi – (una yamanaka amiga suya) y haré que le implante unos recuerdos de cómo espanto algún tipo que según cree te le acercaste esta mañana y una sesión de adultos conmigo para justificar que despierte en la cama u algo. Luego me lo robare un rato y le contare en la noche sobre lo de Naruto.

Sakura dejo de tomar su café para verla con sorpresa.

Su madre era un demonio en toda regla, sedo a su padre y luego iba a forzar a su amiga a plantarle algún recuerdo de "victoria" y una sesión de esas. Y peor aun se lo decía con una sonrisa que daba la impresión de que estaba bien.

Mamá- Si, se que te sorprende, pero mira que es una excelente manera de convencer luego a tú padre de comprarme ciertas cosas. Pero bien ese no es el tema, dime ¿Qué harás hoy?

Sakura – Bien………voy a preparar esos chocolates, vestirme con la ropa nueva y buscarlo, dárselos y así mostrarle que me siento lista para llegar más lejos y con ello intente algo más.

Mama- no no no... mucha espera y poca acción……Primero iremos a comprar verdadero chocolate, el de estos kit no son lo suficientemente buenos. Luego te llevare a comprar un mejor vestido y nos plantearemos que vas a decirle exactamente.

-Mamaaaaá-

-Nada de mamá-

Con un suspiro sakura se tranquilizo y miro a su madre, estaba apunto de dar un paso para hacer su vida y aunque tomaría uno que otro tip de ella tal vez. Ahora estaba decidida a hacer esto por su cuenta….y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Con una mirada decidida la enfrento.

-Mama, quiero que sepas algo, de cierta forma creo que te agradezco lo de mi padre y te agradeceré todo consejo sobre chicos que me des pero esto lo haré a mi modo. Pues es MÍ chico y serán momentos de MÍ vida o quizás toda ella la que pasare con él. Y no cambiare de parecer. Voy a "domar" este chico yo misma.

Con esto se puso algo roja pero no por ello dio muestra de cambiar de parecer.

Su madre la miro molesta para luego levantarse, la miro así unos segundos antes de retirarse lentamente a su habitación.

Dejando a una en parte triste sakura que sin mas fue a tomar una ducha. No se arrepentía de sus palabras pero la entristecía haber tenido que hacer eso.

Tras salir de la ducha y vestirse con algo ligero para no manchar la ropa nueva, volvió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre y tras verla unos segundos fue a su bolsa y saco el kit para encontrarse también una caja de chocolate para preparar y entonces sintió a su madre abrazándola. …..Y a su espalda ella puso una calida sonrisa.

Mamá- Eso……..que dijiste es exactamente lo que quería oír. Aunque me entristece ver que mi pequeña se ha vuelto toda una mujer ya también me llena de felicidad.

Mamá- De acuerdo hazlo tú…….Pero cuando menos quiero que uses este chocolate en vez de aquel, este es el mismo tipo del que le regale a tu padre en él san Valentín del año donde nos hicimos novios. Me costo mucho encontrarlo y quiero que lo uses esperando que te desee la misma suerte u mejor en él amor que la que me toco. Y también que uses este collar.

Con ello sintió como un metal frió empezó a ponérselo. Y al acabar su abrazo se incremento mientras alzaba el rubí que colgaba en su collar. Mostrándoselo……El collar que su bisabuelo le dio a su bisabuela materna que había pasado por generación en generación por las mujeres de su familia cuando son consideradas unas mujeres hechas y derechas.

Podía sentir las lagrimas de felicidad con cierta tristeza de su madre y ella no podía hacer mas que llorar también de felicidad………Solo esperaba que la aceptara para que se volviera el día mas feliz de su vida.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

Horas después

Caminaba por las calles algo inquieta, siempre se sentía muy extraña vestida en lo que no fuera un traje de guerra pero no podía decir que le disgustara en absoluto.

Los chicos la miraban bastante al pasar y ya llevaba tres a quienes les tenía que decir que iba con alguien y a uno le tuvo que insistir comentando que es la estudiante de la hokage y por la legendaria fuerza de ella se retiro.

Vestía una blusa roja y negra muy ajustada, que remarcaban el verdadero tamaño de sus pechos que en realidad eran muy bien apreciables. Tenía una mini falda roja de cuero, muy brillante. Unos molestos zapatos de tacón rojos. También traía unos guantes negros complementando y unas pulseras. Aparte tenía unos aretes con piedras rojas complementando y por su puesto el collar. A su lado cargaba una bolsa de dama negra donde aparte de una que otra cosa venían los chocolates.

Tiempo después llego al departamento y toco

…………..DIN DONG.

Espero unos minutos sin respuesta y volvió a tocar.

DIN……..DONG.

Pero nada

Sakura- (Rayos o fue a comer o fue a entrenar otra vez, solo espero que no lo hayan mandando de misión……………no el suele avisarme.- a ver si en él ichiraku.)

Con eso se puso en marcha y entro en el puesto pero no estaba.

Señor- A hola Sakura-san, Si buscas a Naruto hace tiempo que se fue.

Sakura- A muchas gracias señor, nos vemos.

Señor- Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte. Aunque no la necesites.

Sakura algo roja- ¿Cómo supo?

Señor- Estas aquí así que lo normal es que busques a naruto, y estas muy bien arregladas en san Valentín.

Ella solo salio del puesto y detrás de las persianas.

Sakura -Gracias-

Ahora tendría que buscarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no podía buscarlo ahí con esos zapatos. Por suerte según su madre era una ninja pero también mujer así que lo más normal es que llevara otros zapatos en un pequeño pergamino. Así que con mucho placer se los cambio por sus habituales botas que por suerte no quedaban mal.

Así se adentro al campo de entrenamiento, pero aun nada…………..y eso la estaba preocupando.

Sakura empezó a perder la paciencia. Y cada vez algo más rabiosa comenzó a buscarlo.

-Donde rayos estará ese baka en esta fecha en especial, ojala que un par de "arpías" no lo anden acosando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba en una cueva con el pecho al descubierto y atado. Estaba temblando de miedo viendo a las dos figuras.

Eran dos mujeres vestidas de lo más descaradamente posible y con unas sonrisas psicópatas. Una de cabello azul corto y la otra castaña de pelo largo.

Pelo azul- Naruto-kun, Relájate solo te vamos a dar……….tú presente de san Valentín. Kukukukuku

Castaña- Si naruto-kun……..tranquilízate te van a encantar.

Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bien…..libérenme déjenme sus chocolates y las considerare para el día blanco.

La peli-azul se empezaba a quitar la blusa y fue seguida de la castaña.

Peli azul- Claro que te vamos a dar tus…..chocolates.

Naruto viendo sus negras intenciones se asusto más

-NOOO NOO YO SOY DE SAKURA-CHAN DEJENMEEE-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ç

Sakura sacudió de su cabeza esa idea,

-No, ni yo me la creo.-

Pero como deseaba creer eso a la idea a que anduviera paseándose con una chica que le regalo chocolates.

Y justamente andaba con este temor cuando salio de una calle que daba al parque y su corazón se congelo.

Delante de ella a cerca de 40 metros de distancia cerca del parque estaba de espaldas dos para ellas inconfundibles cabelleras rubias tomadas de la mano. Naruto e Ino muy felices hablando con Shikamaru.

Naruto estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una chaqueta del mismo color abierta mostrando una muy ajustada camiseta blanca con su collar……..Se veía realmente apuesto, mientras ino una blusa morada y blanca que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura y una minifalda morada. Su cabello tenia muchos aros a su alrededor y tenia zapatos de tacón.

Una pensaría que con suerte solo se encontraron sino estuvieran agarrados de la mano y naruto cargara una caja de chocolates con la otra.

Se quedo unos segundos llorando es silencio mirándolos. Y cuando Ino se levanto para besar a naruto. Intento irse… Pero al sentir el collar moverse, se detuvo………………..Había llegado muy lejos ya y aunque no la aceptara tendría que darle esos chocolates……..al menos por su madre. Pero ahora no. Lo buscaría mas tarde……cuando se sintiera con fuerzas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya estaba dando las 7 y naruto regresaba bastante cansado de caminar casi todo el dia y sin la caja de chocolates. Aunque aun tenía unos 5 guardados en el bolsillo.

Naruto- (Las cosas fueron bastante bien………aunque no salio todo lo planeado. Tome a una hermosa chica de la mano y hasta recibí unos chocolates por primera vez en san Valentín, jeje. Soy tan feliz).

Lentamente saco uno de la bolsa de su chaqueta y le quito la envoltura y acabando de subir el ultimo escalón llego al pasillo donde se lo trago.

Pero al regresar la vista al frente encontrarse en su puerta a Sakura muy bellamente vestida con nuevamente los zapatos de tacón, pero con el ligero maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas mirándolo para cerrar los ojos del dolor. Y presionar más la caja de chocolates contra su pecho.

Naruto- ¿Sakura-chan? que haces aquí y sobre todo ¿Acaso estuviste llorando¿Qué sucedió¿Alguien te hizo daño?- con esa idea apretó sus puños con furia y la presión se le subía.

Ella tratando de suprimir el dolor, se acerco dolorosamente a él y le puso la caja de chocolates en le pecho haciendo que los tomara.

Sakura-………….Feliz día de san Valentín…..Naruto.

Naruto Se quedo en shock. Y al voltear ella corría para irse

Inmediatamente la persiguió.

Naruto- SAKURA-CHANN, ESPERAA.

Fue lo mas rápido que podía pero ya andaba bajando las escaleras y el la seguía,

Naruto- ESPERA SAKURA-CHAN¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE¿QUIÉN TE LASTIMO¿DE QUIENES SON ESTOS CHOCOLATES REALMENTE?, DIME E IRE A PARTIRLE LA CARA………ESPERAMEEE.

Las preguntas lo único que hacían eran incrementar su dolor y su paso.

Hasta que al final tropezó.

...  
P.O.V Naruto

¿Que diablos sucede aquí¿Por qué ella esta así¿Alguien la despecho cierto?, por ello estaba vestida así. ¿Le dio los chocolates a otro que no era yo y decidió dármelos¿Qué sucede?

De pronto lla tropieza Y mi cuerpo como mi sangre se siente helada mientras veo todo suceder en cámara muy lenta.

NO, NO NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Fin P.O.V

De un rápido impulso y a una velocidad incrementada por kyuubi y algo mas, se lanzo atrapándola en sus brazos y volteándose para chocar duramente contra el barandal de roca de la escalera y luego deslizarse por los escalones, para darse duramente en la base de la nuca al llegar a la planta media. Donde siguió deslizándose hasta chocar contra la pared.

P.O.V Sakura

Lentamente abro los ojos con sensación de unos brazos a mí alrededor junto a algo duro. Y me encuentro con naruto inconsciente y en la pared una mancha de sangre que se desliza hasta donde esta su cabeza.

HO DIOSSSS.-¿Naruto?-

Lentamente el miedo comienza a apoderarse de mí hasta llegar al pánico. Mientras las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos cayendo en su pecho.

Sakura-¿NARUTOO?, NARUTO DESPIERTA, NARUTO, NARUTOOOO. AYUDENMEEEE, NECESITO AYUDA UN MEDICOOOOOoooo-

-Idiota, yo soy medico, vamos sakura cálmate.-

Me levanto sacándome de mi agarre y me pongo a un lado y empiezo a revisar su cuello. Y con temor empiezo a revisar su pulso. Pero la mano me tiembla y la retiro, estoy muy asustada pero debo calmarme si quiero ayudarlo. Ahora lo vuelvo a intentar y do gracias al cielo de que aun esta ahí.

Comienzo a usar un jutsu pare revisar su cuello con el mismo temor, pero milagrosamente resistió aunque seguro que le dolerá un infierno mañana.

Gracias dios, gracias dios sigue vivo. Gracias.

Mas aliviada lo recuesto bien y Reviso su cabeza y por suerte no hay fracturas ahí, Aunque si unas contusiones. Aparte de eso solo unos cortes que empiezo a cerrar. Es una suerte de que sea un cabeza dura. Pero si tiene fracturadas unas costillas que acomodo y empiezo a curar lo más que puedo.

Fin de la perspectiva

--------------------------------

Acabando y con mucha tristeza de todo esto pone su cabeza en su pecho sin importarle que se esta manchando de sangre y llora sobre ella mientras que cuidadosamente Le quita su chaqueta para usarla como collera para su cuello y se mueva lo menos posible sin asfixiarlo.

Y no nota que no ha soltado la caja de chocolates que le dio pese a que su mano la aplasto. Aunque nota ni cuida que los que tenia de ino estaban regados a su alrededor.  
-----------------------------------

P.O.V Naruto

–Mmmmm -Con los ojos cerrados iba recuperando la conciencia. -¿Qué paso?

Snif, snif.

Ehee. ¿Será?

Lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con sakura, ahora estaba en mi cama y ella a mi lado.

Sakura-HO GRACIAS A DIOS, QUE DESPERTASTE- Con ello me abrazo.

Naruto-Ya ya, tranquila. Este bien.

Sakura- Yo….lo siento naruto, por mi culpa estas así.

Naruto- ¿Qué dices?, esto me lo cause yo mismo.

Sakura- Pero por salvarme.

Mire a mí alrededor y note que aun tenía la caja de chocolates aplastada en mi mano.

Naruto- Eso es algo que no se puede evitar, siempre que estés en peligro eso are. Así que resígnate y hazte a la idea e intenta tomarlo más tranquilamente.

No necesitaba leer su mente pero estaba confusa y algo sonrojada jejeje.

Sakura- No, quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Se supone que soy una chica fuerte y que puedo manejarme yo misma. Adema Ino me matara si un día se entera que te pasa algo por mi culpa.

Naruto- ¿Ino¿Y eso porque?

Sakura- ¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE?,……….yo yo………….te ví con ella, esta mañana besándose y para colmo ENFRENTE DE SHIKAMARU SIN PUDOR.

Me quede en blanco, ella nos vio…………..rayos se suponía que esto no debía ser así…..Pero momento.

Naruto- ¿Y eso te molesta tanto por?

Sakura aparto la mirada- No que dices no me molesta tanto. Si quieres ser feliz con ella bien…..entiendo, pero no la lastimes.

Lentamente me puse mas cerca suyo y tome su rostro forzándola ha mirarme.

Naruto- Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas ¿si te parece bien.?

Sakura- ¿QUE TE TRAMAS¿QUÉ CUIDAS TÚ SI ME PARECE O NO?

Con ello me quitó la mano y volteó la vista.

Sakura- Es tu vida y es mi amiga. Lo que piense no importa.

La tome nuevamente- ¿Dime esos chocolates y esa ropa eran para mí en primer lugar?

Sakura- yo…yo.

Naruto- Dime, te lo ruego.

Sakura se paro y se dispuso a alejarse

Sakura- Si lo eran, pero ya no importa. Acaban de entrar en una relación. No puedes decirle que no. Pues si le rompes el corazón no te perdonare.

Con esto intento correr pero casi se vuelve a tropezar

Y en ello la volví a atrapar

Naruto- No soy muy listo pero parece que te torciste el tobillo y aun no sana del todo………que lastima que no tengas mi regeneración.

Sakura como puso se lo quito e intento pararse- Eso no importa por favor naruto, lo hecho esta no le busques mas.

Pero la volví a tomar de la mano y obligado a mirarme.

Naruto- ¿Estas celosa?

Sakura- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?

Naruto- ¿Por que bese a Ino y porque piensas que estoy con ella?

Ella intento apartar la vista pero no la deje, me miraba con una mirada dolida y mordiosu labio.

Sakura-... Eso no importa Naruto. Ya te lo dije. No puedes

Pero la interrumpi

Naruto- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que el beso fue una actuación para poner celoso a Shikamaru y luego planeábamos ponerte celosa a ti? Para ver si realmente hay algo mas que amistar en tú corazón y el de shikamaru como deseamos.

Sakura- MENTIROSO- y con esto me dio una bofetada- mientras lloraba – No me mientas llegaste comiéndote uno de sus chocolates. No soy una chica tonta a la que puedas estar engañando con otra ni Ino y si la lastimas yo te lastimare a ti-

Naruto- Nunca dije que lo fueras, pero es cierto lo que dije, nunca me beso realmente fue abajo del labio. Y si me dio unos chocolates pero como compensación por ayudarle para que no me quedara con las ganas de probar unos. Puedes llamarla y contarle lo que te dije para que lo compruebes.

Sakura-………Tú……..TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE¿PERO PORQUE?

Ya no puedo soportarlo, si la dejo ir se acaba es todo o nada, mas te vale tener razón ino

Naruto- Te amo.

Fin de la perspectiva

P.O.V Sakura

Me congele.

¿Qué¿Qué dijo?, no, no puede ser, esta mintiendo ¿o no?..

Naruto- Yo te amo sakura-chan e Ino piensa que tú también .Y yo…yo realmente quería comprobarlo, quería saber si sientes algo por mi, si puedo llevar esto mas lejos.

Naruto- quiero saber ¿si este ángel que me ponen en frente mió es para mi o para quien?, y para ello acepte el plan de Ino y aunque no te encontramos quiero pensar que funcionó. Dime sakura-chan ¿tuviste celos de Ino¿Qué sientes por mi¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos¿O algo más?

Me tomo en un abrazo y siguió poniendo mas y mas seductoramente su voz

Naruto- quiero saber ¿sí mis fantasías pueden ser realidad?. ¿Sí puedo besar esos labios que parecen de mantequilla, pero que sueño con un sabor a cielo?. Y perderme con comodidad en esos infinitos y hermosos prados verdes que llamas ojos. ¿Sí puedo pasar entre mis dedos esos hilos de seda que llamas cabello?. Si puedo aspirar ese dulce y cálido aroma a rosas tuyo que llamas olor sobre tu cuello, que me vuelve loco.

Naruto-Quiero que me digas ¿si podré hacer eso?, quiero que me mires y te olvides de todo, Sasuke, akatsuki, Ino todo y me digas ¿que sientes por mi? Y no te iras hasta que me lo digas a los ojos y me convenzas.

Estaba asombrada, sonrojada, choqueada perdida y cualquier sinónimo que se pudiera inventar...Pero a la vez sonrojada y extasiada. Me costaba creer que Naruto haya dicho eso. Debió de haberse golpeado mas duro de lo que pensé la cabeza u bien lo había estado ensayando mucho, mucho, tiempo. Jamas en mi vida hubiera podido soñar algo semejante a lo que acababa de decir.

Sakura- yo….yo, Pero Ino, tú no ……….

Y de pronto sin contestar me beso, sacándome de ese mundo y llevándome a un mundo donde solo se siente amor y un sabor naranja ardiente. Siento como mi cuerpo se me prende en un alto calor y a la vez me estremezco. Era un mundo nuevo donde todo desaparece…………Sasuke, Akatsuki, Ino. solo estábamos nosotros dos y no podía hacer mas que agarrarlo del cuello presionándolo mas.

Así varios minutos hasta que nos separamos e intensamente me miro.

Naruto- Te juro que desde pequeño hasta ahora solo te he amado a ti, y si es posible con cada vez mayor fuerza, no se como algún hombre no puedo considerarte hermosa. Y ahora quiero saber mi respuesta. ¿quiero saber si eres tan mía como tuyo soy.?

Yo lo mire unos segundos y recordé.

Flash back

Atrás en mi cuarto con mama

Mama- En primera tú actuación es pésima.

-En segunda si realmente no fuera él te volverías una fiera conmigo en vez de hacer esto, eres como yo, tú abuela y maestra.-

-En 3th es ninja sin duda. Pues si no has empezado a salir con nadie aun es probablemente porque no trabaja en el hospital. Tsunade te tiene muy vigilada con Shizune, por lo tanto es u civil u ninja. Pero con tú trabajo casi no puedes acercarte mas a civiles como para enamorarte entonces no lo es. Así que es ninja uno de cuando sales en misiones de las que raramente vas ahora, lo que me lleva a una lista de 2 chicos de tú edad. Naruto y Sai pero por lo que estoy segura no es sai pues aunque es un amigo por como me cuentas de él dudo que lo sea……¿o me vas a salir con que es Yamato o el pervertido de kakashi?.- dijo con una cara de miedo

Entonces me imagine en los brazos de alguno de los dos- DIOSSS NOOOO

Mama se rió de mi reacción y dejo pasar unos segundos.

La mire expectante de que contestara y ví como su sonrisa pasaba a ser una comprensiva y feliz, que me invadió de felicidad y a la vez me asusto de que pudiera seguir.

-4th. -tú humor cambio nuevamente a uno mas alegre y a mejorado constantemente desde que volvió de su entrenamiento. Y pese a lo que pase se siente especialmente bueno cuando te acaba de acompañar a casa o te encuentro paseándote con él. -

-5h.- Aunque aun te entristece lo de sasuke ya no tienes pesadillas sobre él, ni te e oído llorar por ello en un largo tiempo y fueron cada vez menos ocasionalmente desde que regreso.-

-6th- se lo mucho que ha hecho por ti y me suena imposible que alguna chica no se enamorara de alguien asi. Ademas créeme que ni yo ni tú padre estaríamos mas de acuerdo en darle esa posibilidad en al menos una ocasión.-

-7th- Noto la gran confianza que le tienes como la preocupación, cada vez que me hablas de él dependiendo del tema. Y hasta cuando se va en misiones largas vas luego en domingo a limpiar en algo su casa, aunque claro alegando de que te dan cierto acceso a su cuenta para cambiar la comida y de ahí sacas algo extra, mientras lo obligas a comer algo mejor que ramen instantáneo, todo porque te importa su salud.

8th.- Siempre que él este fuera de la aldea en una misión sin ti pareces algo mas cabizbaja o bien miras él horizonte constantemente. Como si la vida te fuera más aburrida si no estuviera y aparte con preocupación la cual no sueles tener cuando son los otros. Pero confías en él a la vez..

9th- Aunque te preocupas especialmente de la salud de tus amigos cuando regresan de una misión eres realmente imposible cuando él fue herido de gravedad u como te pones cuando especialmente molesta cuando a llegado muy lejos en un entrenamiento pese a que se recuperara y constantemente recibes ninjas y amigos así.

Y 10th y mas importante.- Veo como te molesta especialmente cuando nos cuentas de sus travesuras pervertidas, pero te brillan muy lindo los ojos cuando hablas de él u sostienes el osito que te regalo el año pasado, pese a que no le regalaste nada.

…………………….aunque hubiera formas de rebatir algunas, esa ultima no………….Tendría que resignarme había sido cachada por mi madre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dios¿Cómo diablos me paso esto?, mira enamorarme de un chico como él, que él ramen es su adoración, Su fuerte no es la inteligencia y habla con fuerza y poder……..Pero sin embargo como no amar a alguien como él, que cuida tanto, que me hace sentir especial y querida, Qué independientemente de que le suceda siempre esta ahí para mi en las buenas, en las malas, en las duras y en las maduras. Que me llena de su calor, felicidad y espíritu.

Y con esos pensamientos lo beso  
Nos besamos casi lo que del día resto  
Y de mis labios el chocolate le fascino  
Aunque con la despedida ese gran día término  
Pero una nueva y dichosa vida comenzó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su reviews.


End file.
